


Stripping, Guns and Glory

by TylahJayne



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylahJayne/pseuds/TylahJayne





	Stripping, Guns and Glory

It was an average Thursday night, a few people on the bar. Another few watching. The poles, waiting for the next dancer to come on. I had a set at 10, and another at 3. Apart from the special little jobs I had to do tonight. It was enough to earn me my pay check and any tips I happened to collect.

It was a good deal, I get extra cash when people requested lap dances and the occasional private show. And I got free rein to when I worked. Which just happened to be any night I way free. Good jobs were hard to come by in this city, it was a dump. But I just happened to stumble in here one night after a job went bad.

~

The lady behind the counter had just looked at me, before jumping over the bar and helped me to stand. She seemed to recognise me, and it clicked. She must have been one of mums friends. “You’re a Maron aren’t you? You’ve got her eyes.” She said with a smirk.

“That obvious? You’d think more people would try to kill me if it was that obvious.” I replied back with a smirk. She pulled me over to the bar, the place was dead empty. Mustn’t have been opening time yet.

“News spreads fast, I heard on the grape vine that a Maron was in the city, just didn’t know which one.” She poured me a drink as she spoke. Whiskey on the rocks, mums drink.

“Well there’s only one of us left, so don’t be disappointed.” I said with a reminiscent time in my voice. “Mum was taken off the streets last year, in April. Dad was a year before that in August. Josh was only recently, in January. I got the news only last month that Hayley got shot. So there’s only little ole me.”

She looked shocked. “How? You guys are the best at what you do. One does not simply take a Maron off the streets. You guys are fucking tanks. I’ve seen your mother in action.” She said with a frown. She had been wiping down the bench. I took a swig of my drink, it burned on the way down. Just like everything else.

“I don’t know all the details, but it was fucking brutal. We split up, Mum went south, Hayley went west, Dad went east and Josh went north. And I got told to stay put. They tried to throw them off the scent, but it really didn’t work. I drew as much attention as I could to here. I nearly got myself killed a few times. But it didn’t matter, sure I brought them enough time to get out. But they didn’t survive anyways.” I told her with a flat tone, there was no putting it nicely.

“So you’re the last Maron huh? I honestly didn’t recognize it, till i saw those eyes. You all have the certain gleam to them, that determination to survive. You’d have a pretty big bounty on your head wouldn’t you? Everyone was always out to kill you family, and they’ve nearly got their wish.” She spoke, twisting bottles on the rack to show the labels, she paused and ran her fingers through her dark purple hair. “You’ll stay here. I need another dancer, and if your anything like your mother, you’ll work that pole no problem.”

I laughed, “Oh yeah, bounty enough to feed a small nation. You bet I can, mum taught us everything she could. Useful skills. This place seems good, I could probably hide out here long enough to make a name for myself, a name that isn’t Maron.”

“Well good, I’ve got a spare room upstairs, you can stay there. The names Katie. Most around here know me as Ianite. I’ve got connections everywhere. I practically run this part of town.” She said with a smirk.

“Mum had friends of all kinds, and from the way you’ve had your hand on your gun - that you’ve got strapped to you thigh - for the past ten minutes, I say your expecting visitors.” I said with a cocky smirk. She was so easy to read. Most people were.

~

That had been the start of a beautiful friendship. She took care of my needs; food, shelter, internet. And I took care of her trash.

Of course people came after me. They tried and tried again. But I had gang protection, and enough force to seriously handicap them for at least a few months.

I was a hit, I was flexible and did all kinds of work; I stripped, I danced on the pole, I did lap dances, private dances and also duo shows. I did anything she asked me. I was a crowd favourite. My shows were always anticipated and I normally brought in a pretty big crowd.

I did my own work on the side, picking up jobs were ever I could. I didn’t really have a goal to life anymore. I just needed to be done thing then I could rest. Maron’s always got revenge. It was a driving force in me right now, their deaths couldn’t be in vain. I refused to let them be meaningless deaths.

My family wasn’t stupid. I had pictures of their killers. It was my plan to begin with, that if they thought it was coming towards the end. That they had to send me a picture of whoever was following them. I never questioned when I got texts with photos. Hayley had sent me so many in such a short time. I knew what had happened, and it make me sick to my stomach.

I recognized a lot of their faces after being involved with the gangs, I never used to care. A few from Mianites gang had killed Dad. The guys from Dianite killed my older sister. The ‘wizards’ were needed to take down my mother, which I was quite proud of. And a smaller but no less powerful group who called themselves the shadows had killed Josh.

I hadn’t made my move yet. I was waiting and planning, if I made my mode too soon all my work would be ruined. I had put myself in a position of power, under Ianite’s protection, and from what I’ve seen, no one would expect her to be harbouring me.

News spread quickly throughout this town, and the news that a prime stripper had made himself a home at The Celestial Beauty, spread even quicker than usual. It wasn’t hard to cover up my identity, a new hair colour and contacts went a long way. Blonde wasn’t really my colour, but I could put up with it. It wasn’t hard to give myself the dull eyes that strippers normally have, but I had some fun with it as well.

I had consulted Ianite with my plan, and all she could do was grin. “I’ve always wanted to see a Maron in action, and the chance of a lifetime just lands itself right in my lap. No one in their right mind would say no.” She had replied to me with a sinister smirk. “Let’s teach these fuckers a lesson huh?”

The plan was simple, Ianite would invite the Wizards first, because they were the most likely to flee, they would be invited for a special private show, and they would show up. I was famous, everyone wanted a piece of my ass.

So here I was, waiting in the dressing room. I glanced out the door, and standing at the door of the club, was the Wizards. “Show time baby.” I whispered to myself.

I watched as they talked to Ianite, then were directed towards one of the private rooms towards the back of the club. Closest to the exit, so we could easily dispose of the bodies. There was four of them, they didn’t have the biggest builds. But they looked strong enough to take me down, but not this time. We’d planned for Ianite to follow me, and deadbolt the door. So there was no escape.

I had two knives and a pistol stashed on me. It wasn’t noticeable, I wasn’t that stupid. All of them were in easy accessibility when I needed them. I walked out of the dressing room, and gave Ianite a wink. She put down the glass she was holding and grabbed the tray of drinks she had made up before they showed up and walked over.

“It’s in there. Trust me. Enough to slow down an elephant. Take as long as you need. We have at least an hour or more till Mianite’s crew show up. Your one of us now. We’ve got your back.” She whispered into my ear as I took the drinks.

I nodded at her with a wink before walking off towards the room. I could hear her slowly following me. I picked up my pace, and arrived at the door that would lead me to my revenge.


End file.
